The basic theory and operation of thermoelectric devices has been developed for many years. Presently available thermoelectric devices used for cooling typically include an array of thermocouples that operate in accordance with the Peltier effect. Thermoelectric devices may also be used for heating, power generation and temperature sensing.
Thermoelectric devices may be described as essentially small heat pumps that follow the laws of thermodynamics in the same manner as mechanical heat pumps, refrigerators, or any other apparatus that is used to transfer heat energy. A principal difference is that thermoelectric devices function with solid state electrical components (thermoelectric elements or thermocouples) as compared to more traditional mechanical/fluid heating and cooling components.
Air to air thermoelectric cooling assemblies typically have a fan mounted over the tips of the fins of a heat sink, blowing into the sink in an impinging orientation. This mounting configuration leaves a dead line of airflow at the middle of the sink where the airflow is stagnant. This makes the sink inefficient, as well as adding pressure drop to the system reducing the total flow rate.